This invention relates to a closure for a container and is particularly concerned with containers as employed in the so-called fast food industries. Containers of this type are commonly provided with a cup or body and a closure lid. In some arrangements, it is contemplated to remove and discard the lid when access is desired to the food or other material to be supplied in the container. In some instances, a container lid is employed having a deflectable or removable area adapted to be used either directly for drinking or adapted to be opened for insertion of a drinking straw.
In general, prior art arrangements of the kind referred to are not adapted to be reclosed or resealed after they have been opened for use; and in consequence, in the absence of exercise of special handling care, the liquid or material in the container is subject to being inadvertently spilled after the original closure is deflected or disturbed.
It is a major objective of the present invention to provide a closure for a container, particularly adapted to handle liquids, and in which a drinking spout is provided, the drinking spout not only having an aperture for withdrawal of the contained liquid, but also having a valve therein adapted to close when the liquid is not being withdrawn through the spout.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the kind above referred to in which the valve in the spout is operable by engagement of the lips of the user with the exterior of the spout, thereby providing for automatic opening of the spout when the user desires to withdraw liquid from the container through the spout, and also providing for automatic closing of the valve in the spout when the lips of the user are again separated from the spout.
In addition to the foregoing, it is a further objective of the invention to provide an initial closure tab associated with the spout in relation to the valve so that for purposes of shipment and handling, the closed container will remain substantially sealed until the closure tab is intentionally removed.